noeinfandomcom-20200214-history
La'cryma
La'cryma is one of the dimensions featured in the series. It is a parallel world to the main dimension in the series, however it's current state in time is 15 years ahead of the main dimension. La'cryma is constantly under threat of being absorbed into Shangri-La, which is the third major dimention to feature in Noein. About La'cryma exists as a timespace 15 years into the future. There, all life-forms were transformed into quantum-reality beings at a macro level due to an incident that occurred in the past, the Quantum Revolution. A unique hierarchy called the Reizu Social Order holds sway in this world, ruled over by a supreme council of technocrats. As individuals advance in rank they are given new honorific names that relate to the function they are performing. With the surface of the planet rendered to that of an uninhabitable wasteland by the constant attacks of Shangri-la, La'cryma's surviving population have been forced deep underground, the unskilled masses and exiles living in the upper strata nearer the blasted surface while the elite citizens live much deeper in the more protected and advanced areas. Their top military force, known as the Dragon Knights, exist to protect La'cryma from invasion and to enter into other timespaces to fight Shangri-La and find the Dragon Torque. There were originally more members, but it is suggested that they dissolve into nothingness from being in foreign timespaces for too long (the standard way a timespace being visited rejects them) or were killed in the pan-dimensional war. Each Knight has access to various weapons formed from their Reizu (and apparently their bodies in quantum states can be transformed for a limited period of time), known as Spin Weaponry. A super quantum-computer called the Reizu Simulator is the key to the survival of La'cryma's people as it acts as an observer of the quantum-reality in that timespace thus sustaining their existence. Through its calculations the computer maintains the dimensional barriers (or limes as councilor Taiza refers to them) that protect La'cryma from Shangri-la's corrosion and can open up new dimensions for travel. The Reizu (Japanese for "Rays") are the quantum particles which form all matter. Reizu forms and disperses as what some characters from the present timespace observe as blue snow and can be stored by the Dragon Knights for various uses, both offensive (such as Atori's lightning blasts or various individuals' usage of focused energy projectiles) and defensive maneuvers (such as energy shields displayed by both Fukurou and Kosagi and an incident in which Fukurou used his Reizu to heal a wound inflicted by Karasu). Reizu modification to the Dragon Knights also allows various miscellaneous techniques such as levitation, teleportation, and at least two techniques of maneuvering through and past solid objects which usually result in the visibility of an object's Reizu, in the form of blue ripples, as the individual moves through the object almost like water, though Atori has displayed the ability to move through the ground more like mud or tar, where a black substance or energy either spikes from the ground and Atori's person or wraps around him as he dives into it (as well as a backwards motion of this when he emerges). This form of phasing or "ghosting" can be seen in Episode 10: A Stormy Night, though it does not appear to be limited to just Atori, as Tobi used a similar technique in the same episode to jump out at and grab Atori, though only once. This may be a difference in animation only, though it is likely to be a slightly different technique entirely (Possibly a form of fusing with the object, which would likely be much easier than dispersing it in the case of a large mass such as the ground). As mentioned above, Reizu may be used to heal wounds, even wounds that would normally be fatal, however Reizu is easily discharged by any energy-based attack and quite possibly—to a lesser extent—physical transformations, and must be recharged at a Reizu Convergence Point. It is quite possible that these points are only present in certain dimensions, as Tobi once commented specifically that the present timespace possessed one. In English versions, this is called Layze. Geography La'cryma appears to have once resembled the main dimension in the series. After an event which is similar to the Magic Circle Project of the original dimension, La'cryma lost its physical state and is now instead made up of reizu particles. Because of these events, in addition to the constant damage from Noein's assaults, the landscape of La'cryma is now charred and mostly unrecognizable when compared to the main dimension in the series. The residents of La'cryma all seem to reside within an underground complex. The characters residing inside the underground complex all believe it to be dangerous to leave the complex, due to the assaults from Noein, only leaving the complex for battle or when absolutely necessary. History Because La'cryma is a parallel world to the main dimension featured in the series, up to the point where the Dragon Knights first visit the main series' dimension, the main series dimension shares the same history as La'cryma to a certain point. It is unknown if the main series dimension would have the exact same progression as La'cryma if the Dragon Knights had not interfered, as beyond the arrival of the Dragon Knights, the future of the main series dimension had been externally influenced. Notable Residents *Atori *Amamiku *Karasu *Lily *Miho of La'cryma *Tobi *Fukurou *Kuina *Isuka *Kosagi *Supreme Council *La'cryma Medical Team *Haruka Kaminogi of La'cryma Category:Timespace